Don't It Make My Purple Eyes Blue?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Another Tokyo Mew Mew/ALF fanmake! Lettuce has a new crush on a boy, but Pai has a crush on Lettuce. In order for him to win her, Pai must make a rock video to prove his love isn't just fake!


And here's the first chapter of another Tokyo Mew Mew/ALF parody. Now, while I would usually have Kish in the ALF role, while some of ALF's lines will go to Kish, this time, Pai will mostly be in the role of ALF, just because I have a bit of an idea. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the windows of Cafe Mew Mew, the aliens, Kish, Pai and Taruto were hiding under them as they leaned their ears over to the wall.

"Okay, let's hear what those Mew Mews have planned." Pai said as he carefully listened.

"Any reason why we can't just do that from the ship?" Tart frowned.

"The blonde leader has radar everywhere. If he catches at least one hint of our technology here, he'll change the codes so that we can't enter inside." Pai said. "So we have to be extra quiet..."

Kish then burped. Pai glared at Kish as Kish chuckled a bit. "Sorry, Pai. It was that nice meal... even though the portions were extremely small."

"Well... I'm sorry that we only had ONE corn on the cob." Pai rolled his eyes.

"Sh! Quiet! I think I hear my Koneko-chan coming in!" Kish said, leaning his ear further.

Tart would have chosen that moment to make fun of Kish, but he decided not to bring it up as he leaned his ear further.

Pai, with his emotionless state, leaned his ear back to the wall.

Inside Cafe Mew Mew's kitchen, Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro and Lettuce came in as the girls noticed a smile that was very unusual. Mint then decided to ask, "So, Lettuce, what's going on with that smile?"

"You won't believe this, but... but Hakoritz Durian wants to keep all of his band equipment in Cafe Mew Mew!" Lettuce smiled in excitement.

Ichigo gasped in delight as she said, "Wow, Lettuce, did you get a new boyfriend?"

Lettuce blushed a bit as she said, "Well... not yet."

From outside, Tart was yawning. Kish was intently listening. Pai, on the other hand, was shocked to hear what was occuring as he mouthed, "Boyfriend?"

From inside, Lettuce continued, "I should introduce you girls to him. He's absolutely gorgeous."

"What's all this about a new boyfriend?" Ryou came in, in shock and dismay. "Is he better looking than me?"

"Well..." Lettuce paused. "He has darker hair... and a better attitude."

"Burn..." Ichigo smirked.

Ryou frowned in disappointment.

Meanwhile, outside, Pai paused as he felt his hair... and frowned as he said, "I see..."

Inside, Lettuce looked around as she asked, "Anyway, he's got this rock band and they keep THEIR instruments and stuff in his garage, but his dad is having a garage sale tomorrow, and he told him that if his stuff doesn't get moved out by tonight, it's going to be sold off for five dollars... so Ryou, is it okay?"

Ryou blinked. "Uh... to do what? I missed part of the conversation."

"Let me put it this way to you." Zakuro explained. "Lettuce's new "boyfriend" wants to move his rock band instruments into Cafe Mew Mew for a while, and Lettuce wants to know if that's okay."

"He's coming here a little before closing time to move the things in." Lettuce explained.

"Wait... tonight?" Pudding blinked.

"Yes, tonight, in about fifteen minutes if Ryou says yes." Lettuce said, turning to Pudding.

"But... but Lettuce onee-chan, I thought we had a date!" Pudding said.

Ichigo blinked as she turned to Lettuce and Pudding. "Wait... you two had a date?"

"Yeah! Lettuce onee-chan promised me that she would help my brothers, sisters and I re-decorate our little rooms tonight." Pudding cried.

"Oh... gomenosai, Pudding-chan... we'll just have to re-decorate some other time." Lettuce said.

"I understand... na no da..." Pudding sighed a bit in depression.

Lettuce nodded as she turned to Ryou. "Please, Ryou? Durian would have asked ANYONE at my school... but he chose me."

From outside, Kish smiled at the sound of it. "Looks like fishy has a boyfriend now... think we can use that to our advantage Pai?"

Kish turned... and noticed something unusual about Pai... Pai was looking down, sniffling a bit as he said, "I see..."

Kish blinked in confusion as he looked at Pai... then listened inside to hear Lettuce... then he quickly put two and two together.

He got four.

Suddenly, Kish realized that maybe Pai, the emotionless, non-caring alien that doesn't like the humans... may have possibly have a crush on Lettuce.

That was when Kish put on a very, VERY big smirk. This could be interesting, that was for sure.

Inside, Lettuce finished, "Please, Ryou? It's only for a couple of days."

"Well... all right." Ryou sighed. "I suppose Durian can keep his instruments here."

"Thanks." Lettuce smiled as she left.

Watching Lettuce leave, Pudding sighed. "I suppose it's just me and my swashes..."

"Oh, don't worry, Pudding, I don't have anything to do. I can help redecorate if it makes you feel better..." Ichigo offered.

Pudding's eyes then lightened up as she hugged Ichigo. "YAY! Thank you, Ichigo-oneechan! Now, here are the rules, most of the decorations should consist of a couple of posters and maybe a coat of paint, oh, oh, and while we're at it, put spackle on it! Nothing goes wrong with plenty of spackle!"

Ichigo sweatdropped as Mint had to chuckle and Zakuro just looked up at the ceiling. Ryou was just sighing as he walked upstairs.

Outside, Tart blinked as he shook his head. "Stupid monkey. She would have been fun during the Renaissance."

Pai just sighed as he teleported out of sight. Tart just stared in confusion as he turned to Kish. "Uh, Kisshu? What's wrong with Pai?"

"I think it should be obvious." Kish smirked as he teleported out of sight.

Tart just blinked in confusion as he followed Kish.

* * *

Pretty soon, Pai was in his room, locked himself as he pulled out a photography book and flipped it. Pai stared at the photo and smiled a bit at the memory.

This was a picture of a younger Pai, holding a futuristic guitar, with his hair done in a couple of braids.

Pai sighed as he closed the book, then reached for a photograph of a certain green haired Mew Mew. Pai sighed as he looked at the picture and whispered, "Is it that simple? Is it... that simple?"

Pai continued to sit down and think for a few hours... Pai then looked up at a clock that Kish presumably stole and noticed it was near quitting time at the Cafe Mew Mew. Out of curiousity, he decided to teleport down and go over to the windows to peek inside.

* * *

Inside Cafe Mew Mew, Lettuce was humming as she carried in some sound speakers and a black haired man around Lettuce's age with blue eyes, a green shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, and red shorts was coming in, with a saxophone case in hand.

"How many trips?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh, just a couple more." The man, known as Durian said. "Thanks again, Lettuce, I really appreciate this. Everybody in the band does."

"Well, if you invite me to the next N'Sink show, we'll call it even." Lettuce blushed.

"Actually, we're not N'Sink anymore. Apparently, somebody already took the name, but with a different spelling. So we changed the name." Durian said as he lifted up a drum, and it was written as 'BEATLES'. "See?"

Lettuce blinked. "I'm sorry, but wasn't there already a band called the Beatles?"

"Really? That was taken too?" Durian groaned.

"Yeah, but that's all right. There's probably nobody alive who still remembers them..." Lettuce chuckled.

Pai, listening to this, frowned as he teleported to another window, looking inside and peering.

"So, Lettuce, how did you get a job working as a waitress for a little snack company like this one?" Durian smirked as Lettuce blushed.

"Well, I needed some extra money and I needed a job, so I applied for it, and the next thing you know, I was in." Lettuce smiled a bit, having to lie a bit of why she was really working here.

It was then that Lettuce noticed Pai staring in at the couple. Lettuce gasped. "P-Pai-sa-"

Lettuce quickly covered herself as Pai ducked back in. Durian, who didn't notice yet, blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Uh... pies are just one of the specialities of Cafe Mew Mew that I love." Lettuce quickly saved herself.

"Oh..." Durian said as Pai looked in the window again, Lettuce staring in shock, but still keeping her composure. "Anyway, Lettuce-san, there's a gymnastics tournament going on tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Oh... m-me?" Lettuce blushed, but noticed Pai was acting strangely. Pai was showing some odd signs of shaking his head.

"You don't have to say yes, right away, I mean I know it's on such short notice..." Durian began.

"NO!" Lettuce gasped as Pai ducked down again.

Durian blinked as Lettuce gasped and said, "I mean, yes, that sounds like fun."

Pai looked in the window again, not believing what he was hearing. He put his finger inside his mouth, as if to gag, which was very uncharacteristic of Pai.

"Great, how about seven tomorrow?" Durian smiled.

Lettuce then swatted in panic upon noticing Pai at the window again. Pai ducked down as Durian blinked in confusion. "Uh, Lettuce-san? What are you doing?"

"Oh, there was a... fly." Lettuce said as she swatted around. "Excuse me for a moment."

Durian nodded as Lettuce ran out of Cafe Mew Mew.

Lettuce quickly ran to the side where Pai was... but upon going to the location where Pai was looking at her through the window... he was gone...

Lettuce just blinked in confusion. Why was Pai here? What plan could he have... and why did he act so uncharacteristically?

* * *

And that's Chapter 1! How was it? Anyway, review away!


End file.
